


And Then They Kissed

by Shelved Projects (CarolAndNella)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolAndNella/pseuds/Shelved%20Projects
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of change and tensions, the annual Pride Walk for Forks is disrupted by unknown vampires. Meanwhile, werewolf customs become unclear and mysterious as new blood runs through the tribe.<br/>To help quell the tensions and hopefully to regain the Cullen's trust, people hold a private Pride Party. At said party, mischief rises, and Jacob and Edward find themselves confronted with a dare.</p><p><b>Rating:</b> PG-13 for mild cussing and religious references.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then They Kissed

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NineBillion](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NineBillion) collection. 



"Now I remember why I hated vampires." Jacob was pacing. Edward watched from a few paces away, his eyes following Jacob as he walked.  
"I don't know who they are." Edward said. "I'm sorry they wrecked the pride walk, but let's be honest." Edward said, folding his arms across his chest. "Maybe them having it cancelled was for the best."

Jacob rounded on Edward, glaring. Edward retreated backward a few paces, holding his hands up. Jacob set his jaw, gritting his teeth to prevent himself from cussing at Edward, then swung away to go back to pacing. Edward ventured up again.

"You _would_ say that wouldn't you?" Jacob muttered reproachfully. Edward exhaled sharply.  
"Not because I'm faithful." Edward clarified, although his tone made Jacob's back prickle. Did he think Jacob was atheist?  
"It was a risky move in the first place. I don't think Forks is ready for that kind of thing." Edward explained.  
"It's all over in Sam's pack, though." Jacob said.

Jacob was confused, concerned, furious and frustrated, and the packs in Forks were all disjointed. Several of the newest trainees from Sam's pack had come out as gay several months ago. Other trainees from both Sam's pack and Jacob's pack were all... half bloods. Some half white, others half black... Sam was concerned and always checking with the tribe seniors, and Leah seemed on the defense. She didn't think it was natural. How would a gay imprint on someone? And how would it benefit the packs? Why is the gene popping up in half bloods?

Forks had been arranging a pride walk in the last three weeks. To Jacob's surprise, Sam had offered that they all go accompany it, just to see, and to make their trainees feel at home. Jacob had agreed.  
But days before the walk began, just that morning, an uproar had cancelled the event. Emmet and Alice, who had investigated with Jacob and Seth at the time, had all clearly detected stranger vampires. The whole uproar didn't have vampires in it, but several, at least four, had been present, and had been one of the first to spark the brawl.

"Look, I just think it's a private situation to keep to yourself." Edward said. "The idea of a pride walk doesn't make much sense."  
"Who were the vampires?" Jacob asked, stopping to frown at Edward. Edward shrugged.  
"I don't know."

Edward was old fashioned and insufferable. Jacob stalked back around, feet crunching on the gravel. They were in the sandy flat, some several acres behind the Cullen Mansion. Jacob had claimed it as a place to train his wolves.  
"Alice _does_ know that at least one of them is European." Edward said after a few heartbeats. "And maybe two others seem to be from the East Coast."  
"Wow, that's vague as hell." Jacob snorted. Edward shrugged.  
"They're unsure where they went, and we don't feel comfortable confronting them."  
"Carlisle doesn't feel comfortable confronting them because he's glad they wrecked the pride walk." Jacob retorted. Edward narrowed his eyes at Jacob.  
"We're not the ones parading around with a bunch of gay were wolves." Edward growled, then seemed to immediately regret his words. After a few heartbeats of glaring at Jacob, he broke his gaze away, rubbing his shoulder.  
"Sorry."

Jacob didn't say anything, slowing to a walk as he paced. Him and his pack had grown slightly distant from Edward, Rosalie and Carlisle after the past several months. The rest seemed indifferent. It wasn't a truce breaking squabble, just a petty disagreement about homosexuality.  
It was hard enough for the were wolves themselves to deal with the recent out breaks of homosexuality. Most in the two packs weren't out right against it, and the trainees weren't even that graphic or sexual about their gayness. It was just a small little status that was pinned permanently to them, like their eye color or height. It didn't embody who they fully were.

Sam and some of the seniors were just unsure how to deal with it, or what it meant for the pack's future. Otherwise, the packs functioned completely normally. However, the three aforementioned Cullens were old fashioned, and got under the skins of the more supportive wolves of the packs.  
Jacob was one of those. He wasn't exactly excited about the thought of flirting with a dude, but he saw nothing else wrong with any of Sams guys dating each other or marrying other dudes. Sure, it was confusing for the pack system, and it was pretty much the first ever instance of gay were wolves ever, but if it didn't wreck the overall pack functionality, (which it didn't,) why be mad?

Edward didn't meet him on eye with that, had never had since he had found out, and was quick to remind Jacob of it, although he was the most polite about it. Rosalie and Carlisle, admittedly less so.

Jacob stopped some where in the middle of the sandy flat. He stuffed his hands in his hoodie pockets, twisting around to look at Edward. Edward was half a dozen steps away, running his hand through his hair. The sun had crawled down beneath the tree line, but a dull amber glow still illuminated the sky. Jacob grunted.  
"I better get back home." Jacob grumbled. "I was hoping Seth and Leah would be here by now, but I'm guess'n they just went home."  
Edward made a non-committal noise, shifting his weight from leg to leg. "Alice will be back. I can sense her."

Jacob rolled his eyes, turning toward the forest.

* * *

It was dark when Jacob walked into his home, back in town. He was barely up the steps to his bedroom when he heard his cellphone ring. Turning, he picked it up, fighting back a horrible yawn. Jacob slouched into his bed, the springs sagging beneath his weight. He fumbled with his phone.  
"Hello?"  
"It's Seth."  
"Damn it." Jacob grunted. "What do you want? I'm tired."

Seth sounded amused. "Hello to you too." Seth snorted, "I wanted to talk to you about an idea I had."  
Jacob heard something being thrown at Seth, and Seth making a noise of protest.

"Okay fine, it was a friend's idea but I helped." Seth said. "So anyway, It's kinda a birthday party."  
"No one has a birthday coming up." Jacob said.  
"I know I know, it's just a party okay? But it's like a pride party. Kind of like the pride walk. Katelyn and Jasmine would like it."

Katelyn and Jasmine were a couple. Jasmine was one of the new were wolves that Sam brought in, and Katelyn, a bright American Asian, was one of Seth's best friends and next door neighbor. Jasmine had imprinted on her, and the couple were close to Seth, even though Seth was from Jacob's pack. The trio liked to pull pranks on Jacob, and visit him when he trained Seth at the sandy flats. They seemed to like to rough house with Emmet, as well.  
"Joseph would too, actually." Jacob said, half to himself. Joseph as a half native, his father was a black man from Louisiana. Joseph was a tad older, more around Jacob's age. Joseph was in Jacob's pack, but he had a brother in Sam's pack who was gay, named Axel. Joseph supported Axel fully, though the two were notoriously known for getting into brotherly squabbles.

Seth made an agreeable noise. "Yeah, him too. Did you hear that Axel's dating already?" Seth sounded half grossed out. "But anyways, could you fly the idea by Sam?"  
Jacob considered it. "Maybe just close friends." Jacob offered. "I don't want both of our packs crammed into one house. I'll let them know next Friday"  
"Okay, cool. Good bye Jake."

Jacob grumbled, hanging up before Seth did.


End file.
